Mikrolove
by deulo
Summary: Apa jadinya jika ternyata Shinichi bukanlah seorang detective melainkan adalah seorang analis junior di sebuah lab pengujian?
1. Chapter 1

Mikrolove

Disclaimer : DC belong to Aoyama Gosho

Warning: OOT & OOC

Pairing : ShinShi

Catatan author: Cerita kali ini akan menyimpang dari kehidupan per DC an yang biasanya, semoga tetap dapat menghibur pembaca sekalian. Cerita ini tidak direncanakan memiliki banyak Chapter jadi mohon pengertiannya :D

Read my others Shinshi story :

\- s/8847311/1/Back-to-Your-shoulder

\- s/11779470/1/My-Beloved-Partner

Shinichi Kudou, 20 tahun, baru saja diterima kerja disebuah perusahaan terkenal di Tokyo. Perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang pengujian dan penelitian tersebut menerima salah satu mahasiswa paling gemilang abad ini itu sebagai analis junior, dan hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bekerja di tempat tersebut..

"Selamat pagi dan selamat bergabung di Mobi _Research Center_ , perkenalkan saya Saguru Hakuba selaku ketua Laboratorium pengujian yang akan menjadi tempatmu bekerja" Sesosok pemuda tampan yang memiliki tinggi badan 180 cm dengan rambut pirang kecoklatan yang usianya diperkirakan masih pertengahan 20an tersebut mengulurkan tangannya sebagai tanda penyambutan.

"Saya Shinichi Kudou, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ " Ujar Shinichi sambil membungkuk dan menjabat tangan atasannya tersebut.

"Ah, jangan lupa untuk melakukan absensi pegawai setiap harinya sebelum bekerja dan sebelum pulang di alat ini" Saguru menunjuk sebuah _fingerprint detector_ dan memperagakan cara menggunakannya.

"Baik, Pak"

Seusai perkenalan singkat tersebut, mereka berdua segera berjalan menuju lab pengujian yang terletak dibagian belakang gedung tersebut, diantara ruang administrasi menuju ke lab pengujian terdapat beberapa ruangan lainnya diantaranya adalah lab penyimpanan perlengkapan, kamar mandi, dan lab penelitian. Saat melewati lab penelitian, sekilas terlihat oleh Shinichi seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut pirang lengkap dengan jas labnya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang nampak sudah sangat senior. _Ah, anak itu pasti juga pegawai baru sepertiku dan dia sedang menerima arahan dari atasanya..Hah tapi ada apa dengan pegawai disini? Kenapa dari tadi aku bertemu dengan orang-orang berambut pirang? Memangnya ini asosiasi perkumpulan orang asing?_ Batin Shinichi sembari melirik ke arah bosnya.

Tak lama, sampailah mereka ke lab pengujian mereka. Disana sudah ada 5 orang lainya yang sedang berkumpul, 2 orang pria dan 3 orang wanita..

"Perkenalkan ini Heiji, Aoko, dan Ran.. Penanggung jawab analisis kimia" Kata Saguru sambil menunjuk orang-orang yang telah disebutkannya itu, "Dan itu ada Kazuha dan Kaito.. Oh, Dimana Kaito? Yah! Kaito Kid! Bagaimana bisa Kamu tidur disaat jam kerja lagi? Ehem.. Maaf, Kazuha dan Kaito akan bertanggung jawab pada analisis mikrobiologi.. Jadi mereka berdua yang akan lebih banyak bekerja bersamamu... Ruang disebelah kiri merupakan ruangan pengujian mikrobiologi, sementara ruang disebelah kanan sana adalah ruang pengujian kimia sedangkan tempat kita sekarang adalah ruang administrasi, disisi sana ada ruangan pembuatan reagen dan media, apa ada yang ditanyakan?" Saguru menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar.

"Semua sudah jelas Pak.." Shinichi menggangguk.

"Satu lagi.. Jangan panggil aku pak, aku belum setua itu.. Panggil saja Hakuba.." Ujar Saguru sebelum dia kembali ke tempat duduknya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan administrasi yang ditinggalkannya untuk mengantarkan Shinichi.

 _Wah.. Jadi seperti ini rasanya memasuki lab pengujian yang sesungguhnya?_ Shinichi merasa takjub dengan semua peralatan yang dilihatnya, mulai dari peralatan yang biasa dilihatnya semasa duduk dibangku kuliah sampai dengan peralatan yang belum sama sekali dilihatnya.. Kekaguman yang nampak jelas sekali diwajahnya itu menyebabkan Heiji menjadi tidak tahan untuk mengganggunya...

"Yah.. Coba kamu ambil erlenmeyer[1] berisi larutan berwarna kuning yang ada disana itu, aku memerlukannya untuk pengujian" Heiji menunjuk sebuah erlenmeyer yang berada diatas lemari..

"Baik, Hattori San.." Shinichi memanggil dengan nama belakang sebagai tanda kesopanannya tanpa mengetahui dirinya sedang dikerjai..

Shinichi berjalan menuju rak tersebut, dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk memegang erlenmeyer tersebut.. CES... "Wadaw!" Jerit Shinichi yang merasakan sensasi terbakar pada tangannya.. " HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Heiji dan seisi lab tersebut tertawa melihat Shinichi.. " Astaga Kudo-kun... Kamu mau saja dikerjai oleh Heiji.. Itu erlenmeyer baru saja keluar dari autoklaf **[** 2 **]** " Ran menjelaskan sambil terus melanjutkan tertawanya..

 _Ugh.. Bagus.. Belum juga satu jam dan aku sudah menjadi bahan bully-an terbaru._. batin Shinichi kesal.

Beberapa waktu berlalu dengan cepatnya sementara para analis lain sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka sementara Shinichi keberadaannya masih terabaikan pada hari pertama dimana seharusnya adalah hari dimana dia akan menjadi pusat perhatian karena perlu diajari mengenai berbagai hal yang biasa dan perlu dilakukan ditempat tersebut.

Hoam... Shinichi menguap dengan bosannya, dia berusaha mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan bertanya ke Kaito maupun Kazuha mengenai apa yang bisa dikerjakannya dan disinilah ia berakhir, didepan kompor listrik bersuhu 250˚C yang cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuh yang menggigil akibat AC yang dinyalakan dengan suhu 16˚C sebuah pekerjaan yang cukup penting dalam pengujian mikrobiologi, tetapi tak ubahnya seperti yang terjadi pada dirinya sebelum mendapatkan pekerjaan ini yaitu hanya duduk sembari menunggu media yang telah ditimbang dan dilarutkan dalam aquades[3] tersebut untuk mendidih...

"Hah.. Apa yang ku lakukan dihari pertama kerjaku.." Shinichi menghela napas panjang. Menunggu media yang tak kunjung mendidih tersebut, Shinichi memutuskan diam-diam keluar dari lab untuk berjalan-jalan menyegarkan pikirannya, dilewatinya lab penelitian yang tadi telah dilihatnya, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda dari si pirang tersebut, kemudian naiklah Shinichi ke lantai 2 yaitu tempat yang tampaknya adalah tempat yang paling disukai semua pegawai disana, cafetaria. Shinichi memesan _ice_ _americano_ untuk menghalau rasa kantuk yang disebabkan kekurang-pekerjaannya selama beberapa jam awal masa kerjanya ini.. Diteguknya perlahan kopinya tersebut sembari menikmati pemandangan yang terlihat dari cafetaria tersebut, pemandangan yang dimaksud adalah kebun mawar yang dimiliki perusahaan yang dapat terlihat dengan sangat jelas dari tempatnya duduk tersebut. _Ah~ indah sekali pemandangan disini, mungkin pekerjaan yang seharusnya aku ambil adalah menjadi peneliti bunga mawar saja_ Shinichi mulai memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak berguna karena kebosanannya sebelum dia melihat ke arah jam dan membelalak terkejut. "Astaga! Sudah hampir setengah jam.. Bagaimana kalau media yang tadi aku panaskan sudah mendidih dan luber kemana-mana? Atau bahkan yang lebih buruk lagi adalah gosong sehingga tidak bisa digunakan lagi!" Kepanikan melanda Shinichi yang mau tak mau tanpa disadari oleh dirinya sendiri segera berlari menuju labnya tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya sehingga dia menabrak seseorang.. Bruak... Prang prang prang... Tabrakan tersebut jelas telah mengakibatkan pecahnya barang apapun yang dibawa orang tersebut..

"Ah.. Gomen Nasai..." Shinichi meminta maaf sambil membungkuk tanpa melihat siapapun orang yang berhasil ditabraknya itu..

"KAMU?!"

Bersambung...

Catatan penulis: Yey, selesai juga cerita ini, bagi pembaca sekalian review kalian sangat dinantikan hehehehe.. Terima kasih sudah membaca ~(-.-)~

[1] Erlenmeyer: sebuah alat kimia tempat menaruh larutan, biasa digunakan untuk titrasi namun pada percobaan mikrobiologi biasa digunakan sebagai tempat menyimpan media pertumbuhan mikroba.

[2] Autoklaf adalah sebuah alat yang biasa digunakan untuk sterilisasi alat maupun media yang akan digunakan dalam pengujian mikrobiologi dengan suhu yang biasa digunakan adalah 121,1˚C

[3] Aquades : air hasil penyulingan/air murni yang biasa digunakan sebagai pelarut dalam percobaan kimia maupun mikrobiologi


	2. Chapter 2

**Mikrolove**

Disclaimer : DC belong to Aoyama Gosho

Warning: OOT & OOC

Pairing : ShinShi

Catatan author: terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah membaca dan mereview fanfic ini.. semoga masih dapat terus menikmati hiburan singkat ini..Maaf kalau lama update, tugas dikehidupan nyata lebih memakan waktu dari pada yang diperkirakan sebelumnya

 **CHAPTER 2**

"Ah.. Gomen Nasai..." Shinichi meminta maaf sambil membungkuk tanpa melihat siapapun orang yang berhasil ditabraknya itu.

"KAMU?!"

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" Ujar Shinichi polos.

"Hah.. KAMU HARUS LEBIH BERHATI-HATI! BARANG INI MAHAL DAN SULIT UNTUK DIDAPATKAN" Orang yang membawa perlengkapan tersebut berteriak.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf, lagi pula barang apa sih itu? Cuman sebuah cairan yang tinggal beberapa tetes saja tidak perlu ditangisi kan?" Shinichi memberi perlawanan.

"Itu antibodi[1] yang aku buat selama berbulan-bulan untuk teknik penyembuhan penyakit kanker, Berkat dirimu aku harus mengulangi semuanya dari awal lagi!"

"Ya tinggal ulangi saja kan beres!" Shinichi yang kesal disalahkan meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian berdua jangan ribut-ribut lagi.. Shiho Chan, kamu bisa kembali ke laboratorium, disana masih ada sedikit persediaan antibodi itu kan? Itu saja yang kamu gunakan untuk percobaan"

"Tapi hakase..." Shiho berusaha memprotes tetapi orang yang disebut hakase tersebut tidak mempedulikan apa yang dikatakan Shiho, malahan dia segera mengalihkan fokusnya kepada peserta lain dari keributan itu.

"Dan kamu, anak baru? Er siapa namamu..?" Sesosok laki-laki gemuk dengan rambut putihnya mendekati mereka berdua.

"Shinichi Kudou, Sir.." Jawab Shinichi spontan karena orang tersebut memang tampak seperti seorang profesor.

"Kudou Kun, berhati-hatilah lain waktu. Disini banyak sekali bahan-bahan yang penting dan ada juga yang berbahaya, sekarang kembalilah ke laboratoriummu" Ujar Profesor itu tegas.

Shinichi hanya bisa menurut saja dengan perkataan hakase itu, meski dengan sedikit dongkol dia kembali menuju habitat aslinya. Sesampainya di laboratorium pengujian, Shinichi disambut oleh tatapan-tatapan tajam dari para seniornya

"S-H-I-N-I-C-H-I K-U-D-O-U" Kazuha berbicara dengan kedua tanganya terlipat dan tatapan tajam.

"Er..Hai senpai" Shinichi menjawab sambil melambaikan tanganya.

"Kemana saja kamu ini? Meninggalkan lab pada jam kerja dan meninggalakan pekerjaan yang belum terselesaikan begitu saja" Kazuha masih menatapnya dengan tajam.

Shinichi yang mendengar omelan Kazuha langsung teringat akan media yang dibuatnya. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan seniornya tersebut, segeralah dia berlari menuju tempat pembuatan media dan mencari _Nutrient Agar_ [2] yang sebelumnya ia masak. Akan tetapi keberadaan media dan erlenmeyer sebagai wadahnya tersebut tidak dia temukan dimana-mana.

"Mencari agar-agar gosong ini?" Kaito melambaikan sebuah erlenmeyer yang berisikan media padat yang berwarna coklat kehitaman karena sudah terlalu lama melalui proses pemanasan.

"Ahaha Kaito Senpai..." Shinichi hanya bisa tertawa kaku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Kazuha yang berhasil menyusul ke ruang pembuatan media menunjukan jari telunjuknya sambil berkata "Kudou, kau dalam masalah besar!"

"Ahahahaha..." Shinichi lagi-lagi hanya bisa tertawa kaku.

Shinichi kemudian dihadapkan pada Saguru dan mulailah dia diintrogasi oleh para seniornya itu mengenai kelalaiannya dalam menjalankan tugas sepele yang diberikan kepadanya. Dia menceritakan semua secara lengkap perihal kepergiannya mencari makan hingga insiden dengan peneliti lain berambut pirang beberapa saat yang lalu.

Setelah mendengar cerita lengkap Shinichi, entah mengapa para seniornya tersebut bukannya marah malah menatapnya dengan mata iba..

Puk..Puk.. Kaito menepuk pundaknya seolah berusaha menghibur dan beranjak tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun..

"Wah.. Semoga beruntung" Kazuha juga hanya mengucapkan kalimat pendek tersebut sebelum kembali pada pekerjaannya.

Shinichi menatap mereka dengan wajah kebingungan, kemudian menatap wajah atasannya seolah memohon penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Seorang peneliti muda dengan rambut pirang dan seorang professor ya.." Saguru sedikit menahan tawa.

"Kenapa dengan kedua orang tersebut..? Kenapa kalian semua memandangku seperti itu?" Shinichi masih bertanya-tanya.

"Ah.. Peneliti muda itu bernama Shiho Miyano, dia salah satu peneliti utama diperusahaan ini dan dia dikenal oleh semua pegawai disini sebagai orang yang sangat dingin, jarang bergaul dan sedikit mengerikan..." Saguru akhirnya menjelaskan pokok permasalahannya pada Shinichi. " Dulu, seorang pegawai yang membuat masalah dengannya segera dikeluarkan dari perusahaan ini" Tambahnya.

"APA? JADI APA AKU AKAN DIKELUARKAN? HANYA KARENA MENABRAKNYA DAN MENUMPAHKAN SEDIKIT CAIRAN ITU?" Jawab Shinichi dengan suara yang nyaring.

"Ssstt.. Diamlah, itu belum tentu juga terjadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir mengenai hal itu.. Lagi pula perusahaan ini tidak cukup gila untuk melepaskan seseorang dengan kualifikasi sepertimu hanya karena masalah semacam itu."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu.." Shinichi menghela napas lega.

"Tapi, sebelum ber-urusan dengan si Miyano itu, kamu harus ber-urusan denganku terlebih dahulu mengenai kelalaianmu barusan ini.."Saguru mengingatkan Shinichi atas kesalahannya.

"Kamu tidak boleh melakukan pengujian ataupun pembuatan media sepanjang hari ini, sebagai gantinya kamu akan melakukan pendataan mengenai stok bahan yang kita miliki serta merekap seluruh hasil pengujian yang sudah dilakukan sepanjang minggu ini.." Saguru memberikan instruksi tersebut sembari menyerahkan beberapa buku tebal kepada Shinichi.

 _Oh, bagus sekali.. Selain terancam dikeluarkan karena orang aneh itu, sekarang aku harus ber-urusan dengan buku-buku menyebalkan ini_ batin Shinichi.

Shinichi pertama-tama memutuskan untuk melihat stok bahan yang ada di gudang persediaan..

" _Nutrient Agar.._ Cek...PDA[3]...Cek...LB[3]...Cek...BGB[3]...Cek..."

Usai memeriksa bahan-bahan tersebut, mulailah dia mengerjakan pekerjaan lain yang jauh lebih membosankan, yaitu merekap hasil pengujian dan membukukannya secara sistematis pada _log book_ miliki laboratorium..

"Hah..Pekerjaan yang sangat menggelikan... Hari ini juga sangat mengerikan.. Tidak mungkin sesuatu yang lebih buruk bisa terjadi lagi padaku hari ini kan?"

Sementara itu...

Shiho sedang menghitung-hitung antibodi yang dimilikinya untuk mengetahui apakah stok bahan yang dimilikinya memadai untuk melakukan pengujiannya.. Setelah menghitung-hitung selama beberapa saat, dia memukul mejanya dan berkata dengan geram..

"Uh..Kalau bukan karena anak ingusan tadi, penelitianku ini akan segera berjalan"

Professor Agasa yang melihat itu mencoba menenangkan Shiho..

"Shiho Chan.. Bersabarlah sedikit, dalam penelitian semua kemungkinan bahkan yang terburuk bisa terjadi..Itulah yang membuatnya menarik bukan?"

"Tapi hakase, antibodi stok yang terisa tidak cukup untuk penelitianku.. aku harus membuatnya lagi dan menunggu beberapa bulan sebelum benar-benar bisa memulai penelitianku..." Shiho menaruh kepalanya diatas meja

"Kamu pasti merasa kelelahan bukan.. Bagaimana kalau kita meminta seorang peneliti lain untuk membantumu dalam pengujian ini?"

"Ide yang bagus sekali hakase.. Tapi hampir semua peneliti disini tidak memenuhi kualifikasi yang cocok untuk mengikuti penelitian ini... Bisa-bisa aku harus menunggu berbulan-bulan untuk mendapatkan patner kerja semacam itu.." kata Shiho dengan nada yang tidak bersemangat..

"Aku yakin telah mendengar kalau perusahaan ini baru saja merekrut seseorang yang dikatakan salah satu talenta terbaik abad ini" kata Professor Agasa sambil mengelus-elus kumisnya.

"benarkah ada seseorang seperti itu?" Shiho langsung terbangun dari tempatnya, menuju komputer dan segera membuka website perusahaannya..

"Aku juga terkejut mendengar bahwa ada seseorang semacam itu lagi selain kamu..Tapi, mungkin ada baiknya juga perusahaan ini memperoleh orang semacam itu lagi" Professor Agasa tertawa ringan.

"OH? Anak ingusan yang tadi.." Shiho berkata demikian sembari melihat dilayar komputer miliknya...

"Ah.. Anak yang tadi...Kiro..? Kidou?" Professor Agasa berusaha mengingat-ingat namanya...

"Kudou..." Shiho menjawab sembari mengetik-ketik sesuatu dikomputer miliknya sebelum menyalakan printer dan mencetak selembar kertas...

"Apa yang kamu cetak Shiho Chan?"

"Surat permohonan penambahan anggota peneliti.."Ujar Shiho sambil menyodorkan kertas itu pada Professor Agasa untuk meminta tanda-tangan..

Segera setelah ditandatangani oleh Professor Agasa, Shiho pergi menuju ruang para atasan untuk meminta izin mereka pula..

Di laboratorium pengujian...

"Hah, sampelnya semua sudah ditangani.. Capek juga ya.."Ran menggeliat untuk melemaskan otot-ototnya yang kaku..

"Akhirnya pekerjaan selesaaiii... Aku bisa kembali bermain game!" Heiji langsung mengambil Hpnya dan mulai bermain dengan riang

" Aku rasa akan mengambil sedikit waktu untuk tidur.." Aoko segera merebahkan kepalanya..

"Aku butuh sesuatu untuk dimakan" Kaito memegangi perutnya, kelaparan..

" Aku pikir aku juga akan mengambil sedikit waktu untuk tidur" Kazuha mengikuti jejak Aoko..

Saguru yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum sembari sedikit menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.. Dia mengerti betul betapa melelahkannya bekerja disebuah laboratorium, dan lagi jika sudah tidak ada sampel yang perlu ditangani, mengapa repot-repot harus memarahi mereka jika mereka ingin sedikit beristirahat dan bersenang senang..

Kemudian, pintu lab tersebut terbuka dan sesosok peneliti berambut pirang masuk kesana..

"Ada perlu apa kamu kesini?" Saguru bertanya

"Ah..Dimana anak ingusan...ah anak yang bernama Shinichi Kudou itu?" Shiho menjawab dengan nada datar seperti biasanya..

"Dia ada disebelah sana.." Saguru menunjuk sebuah meja disebrang mejanya.. dan bertanya lagi "Memangnya ada perlu apa kamu mencarinya..?"

Shiho menyerahkan surat yang dibawanya ke Saguru lalu menghampiri Shinichi lalu berkata

"Hey, anak ingusan.. Hari ini adalah hari keberuntunganmu.."

"Huh?" Shinichi yang sedari tadi berfokus dengan tumpukan dokumennya menengok keatas

"Mulai besok seusai jam kerjamu di tempat ini, kamu akan mendapatkan waktu kerja lembur untuk membantuku bekerja di laboratorium penelitian sampai semua penelitianku selesai" Shiho tersenyum dengan sinis...

"APA?"

Bersambung

[1] Sebuah glikoprotein yang diproduksi oleh tubuh untuk mengidentifikasi dan menetralisir benda asing (antigen) seperti virus dan bakteri

[2] Media umum dalam pengujian mikrobiologi untuk menumbukan bakteri

[3] PDA : _Potato Dextrose Agar_ , LB: _Lactose Broth_ , BGB: _Brilliant Green Bile_ – beberapa media dalam pengujian mikrobiologi


	3. Chapter 3

**Mikrolove**

Disclaimer : DC belong to Aoyama Gosho

Warning: OOT & OOC

Pairing : ShinShi

 **CHAPTER 3**

Hari ini semua berjalan dengan lancar seperti pada umumnya tanpa banyak insiden seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Atau setidak-tidaknya begitulah yang ada dipikiran sebagian pekerja di Mobi _Research Center_.

Hari sudah menjelang sore, tetapi aktivitas di laboratorium pengujian tetap berjalan normal. Saguru masih saja sibuk mengurus berkas keluar-masuk serta setumpuk keperluan administrasi lainnya, Heiji dan Kaito tetap saja membuat keonaran disana-sini dan bermalas-malasan, dan tidak ketinggalan Ran dan Kazuha trus saja melakukan pengujian mereka sambil mengobrol mengenai brand fashion terkini.

Hanya satu orang saja yang nampak gelisah sedari pagi. Shinichi Kudou tidak dapat berhenti melihat jam yang terpampang jelas di layar hpnya, dan setiap kali ia melakukan hal tersebut, dia menarik napas panjang.

"Yah Kudou, jangan memasang tampang muram seperti itu" Heiji melemparinya dengan sebuah bola kertas. Shinichi menangkapnya dengan mudah dan segera melempar bola kertas itu ketempat sampah tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun.

"Berhenti mengganggu manusia yang sedang memikirkan masa depan suramnya" Kaito tertawa bahagia melihat kejadian bola kertas itu.

Jam kantor menunjukan pukul 16.00, pertanda jam kerja normal telah berakhir. Para analis itu segera mengemasi barang mereka untuk persiapan pulang. Akan tetapi, Shinichi belum juga beranjak.

Saguru datang mendekatinya dan berkata "Yah, sudah waktunya untuk berkerja lembur di lab penelitian. Kalau aku jadi kamu, aku tidak akan berusaha untuk terlambat datang" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Kemudian dia mengulurkan sebuah kotak kecil bertuliskan "cheese cake" kepada Shinichi dan berkata "Uhum, berikan ini pada gadis pirang itu" Kemudian dia segera pergi tanpa mempedulikan komplain panjang yang dikeluarkan oleh Shinichi.

"Kudou-kun, Ganbatte!" Ran dan Kazuha memberikan semangat dengan mengepalkan kedua tangan mereka.

"Kudou-kun, senang bisa mengenalmu selama beberapa hari ini" Kaito menepuk-nepuk pundak Shinichi dengan secara dramatis.

"Aku dengar gadis dari laboratorium penelitian itu sangat menyeramkan, semoga saja kau bisa keluar hidup-hidup hari ini Kudou" Heiji berteriak dari ambang pintu.

Shinichi yang sekarang tinggal sendirian di laboratorium pengujian kembali hanya bisa menghela napas panjang, " Ah, mereka tidak membantu malah membuatku semakin cemas. Apa sih yang ada dipikiran gadis mengerikan itu sehingga dia menyuruhku bekerja lembur seperti ini?". Shinichi lanjut menggerutu selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju laboratorium penelitian.

Di laboratorium penelitian hanya terdapat dua orang peneliti yang sedang dengan sibuknya mengerjakan ini dan itu. Gadis muda itu sedang mengamati sesuatu dibawah mikroskop1 sedangkan pria paruh baya yang sudah kehilangan sebagian besar rambutnya sedang memberi makan mencit2 yang digunakan untuk keperluan penelitian ini.

Ketika Shinichi memasuki ruangan tersebut, gadis muda berambut pirang itu menatapnya dengan tajam " Jam berapa ini, tidak bisakah kamu datang tepat waktu?".

"Shiho-chan, tidak perlu meninggikan suaramu. Dia mungkin masih kebingungan karena harus melembur secara mendadak" Pria gemuk itu berusaha menenangkan. Dia kemudian berbalik dan berkata pada Shinichi, "Kudou-kun, disini sedikit berbeda dengan laboratorium pengujian yang hanya melakukan pekerjaannya berdasarkan jumlah sampel yang masuk sesuai dengan permintaan pelanggan, disini kami melakukan pengujian untuk membuktikan sebuah dugaan/hipotesa mengenai suatu hal, jadi mungkin akan sedikit lebih sulit dibandingkan menguji sampel dengan prosedur yang sama setiap kalinya—".

Pria gemuk yang ternyata bernama Profesor Agasa itu menjelaskan berbagai hal mengenai proyek mereka ini kepada Shinichi dengan sabar. Setelah menyelesaikan penjelasannya, Profesor Agasa kemudian memberikannya tugas yang pertama.

"Karena kamu kemarin telah menumpahkan antibodi yang telah dibuat dengan susah payah oleh Shiho-chan, kami terpaksa membeli antibodi dari supplier untuk melakukan percobaan ini, akan tetapi kami juga tetap memerlukan stok yang kemungkinan besar akan digunakan dalam pengujian lainnya sehingga kamu harus belajar untuk membuatnya".

Shinichi diminta untuk menyuntikkan antigen3 kanker ke mencit dalam dosis yang relatif kecil sehingga salah satu jenis tikus itu memproduksi antibodi sebagai bentuk sistem pertahanan diri/sistem imun tubuhnya. Shinichi yang masih belum familiar dengan bahan-bahan yang berada di laboratorium itu segera saja menyambar botol berwarna biru yang bertuliskan antigen tanpa membacanya lebih lanjut dan bersiap hendak menyuntik hewan kecil berwarna putih itu.

"Stop!" Shiho berteriak dari tempatnya berdiri. "Apa yang mau kamu lakukan?" Ujarnya dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

"Uh..membuat antibodi dengan menyuntik hewan malang ini?" Shinichi menjawab dengan penuh keraguan.

"Antigen yang kamu ambil merupakan antigen yang salah. Itu adalah antigen _Salmonella4_ kalau kamu memasukannya, penelitian ini akan berakhir tragis!"

"Shiho-chan, bisakah kamu sedikit lebih bersahabat dengan Kudou-kun? Dia baru saja memulai hari ini jadi wajar saja jika belum paham dengan apa yang harus dikerjakan".

Profesor Agasa kemudian menjelaskan " Penelitian ini untuk menemukan obat kanker yang efektif, sehingga kita butuh antibodi yang bereaksi secara spesifik terhadap kanker, jika kamu memasukkan antigen _Salmonella_ , maka antibodi yang diproduksi juga hanya akan bereaksi spesifik terhadap bakteri itu, sehingga tidak bisa digunakan untuk membuat obat kanker".

"Ah. Begitu rupanya. Baiklah aku akan menggantinya dengan yang benar" Shinichi segera membuang antigen yang berada di jarum suntik yang dipegangnya dan bersiap mengambil antigen kanker dengan jarum yang sama.

Shiho kembali menatapnya dengan sangat tajam sehingga Shinichi tidak dapat bergerak karena ketakutan. "Apa aku membuat kesalahan lagi Miyano-san?" Ujarnya.

Shiho menghela napasnya berusaha menenangkan diri untuk tidak meledak lagi. "Kamu tidak seharusnya membuang-buang bahan penelitian dengan mudahnya, dan lagi jika jarum itu sudah digunakan untuk satu bahan, jangan digunakan untuk mengambil bahan lainnya karena bisa mengotori bahan lainnya".

" .Benar juga, aku hampir saja lupa mengenai hal itu"Shinichi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan jarum ini?" Dia bertanya agar tidak membuat kesalahan lainnya.

Setelah insiden dengan jarum suntik dan antigen itu, mereka bertiga terus saja disibukkan dengan berbagai pekerjaan penelitian yang harus dilakukan. Shinichi menjadi orang yang paling berisik disana karena takut membuat kesalahan lainnya sehingga sebelum melakukan apapun dia akan bertanya terlebih dahulu dengan profesor Agasa, dia karena begitu gugup dengan cerobohnya membenturkan _glassware5_ sehingga menimbulkan bunyi dentingan disana-sini, dan masih banyak lagi tingkah Shinichi dalam membuat keributan ditempat yang biasanya sunyi ini.

Waktu jam makan malam juga terasa sangat sepi sekali karena mereka bertiga makan dalam keheningan. Shinichi yang tidak tahan diam kemudian bertanya, "Apa biasanya sepi seperti ini?". Profesor Agasa tertawa riang dan menjawab "Ini jauh lebih ramai dari biasanya"

Shinichi tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah keheranannya.

"Kami biasa hanya mengerjakan ini berdua saja karena peneliti lain sudah banyak yang mengundurkan diri atau mutasi menjadi analis biasa, karena kekurangan orang kami harus bekerja ekstra keras untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini tepat waktu, lagi pula Shiho-chan adalah pekerja keras, saat sudah mulai bekerja yang ada dipikirannya hanya bagaimana untuk menyelesaikannya".

Profesor Agasa dan Shinichi mengobrol dengan akrabnya sedangkan Shiho hanya berfokus dengan makanan yang ada didepannya.

"Wah, jadi kamu anak Yusaku ya. Hebat, aku tidak menyangka akhirnya bertemu denganmu".

" _Hakase_ kenal dengan _Otousan?"_

"Dia teman baikku sedari dulu..Dulu kami–" Profesor Agasha mulai bercerita panjang lebar mengenai kisah hidupnya dan hubungannya dengan Yusaku Kudou, sang penulis cerita misteri yang terkenal di dunia.

Shiho yang sudah selesai makan, berdiri dan bersiap untuk kembali melakukan pekerjaannya, ketika dia melihat sebuah kotak yang menarik perhatiannya. Dia kemudian bertanya "Apa itu?" Tunjuknya.

"Aku hampir saja lupa mengenai benda itu. Itu cheese cake pemberian dari Hakuba-san untukmu".

Shiho segera membuka kotak cheese cake itu dan langsung menunjukkan wajah yang gembira begitu melihat isinya. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, isi dari kotak itu segera habis dengan cepatnya.

"Wah, aku benar-benar tidak menyangkan akan melihat wajah gembira seperti itu hanya karena sebuah kue keju semacam itu. Atau karena Hakuba-san yang memberikannya kepadamu?"

"Aku dan Hakuba tidak dalam hubungan yang seperti itu." Ujarnya singkat.

Saat itu seorang pria bertubuh besar dan tegap masuk ke dalam laboratorium itu dan memanggil Shiho untuk mendekat.

"Berapa lama lagi sampai proyek ini selesai? Pihak investor ingin segera melihat hasil pengujianmu ini"

"Karena ada hal yang tidak terduga terjadi, kami masih harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama untuk menyelesaikannya" Shiho menjelaskan dengan tenang.

"Waktu kalian hanya tinggal dua minggu" Ujarnya dengan tatapan yang tajam.

~Bersambung~

1 Sebuah peralatan untuk melihat benda yang terlalu kecil yang tidak bisa dilihat dengan kasat mata.

2 Salah satu hewan dari keluarga tikus-tikusan yang berukuran kecil, untuk keperluan percobaan mencit dikembangkan melalui sebuah proses seleksi khusus.

3 Sebuah zat yang merangsang respon imun dalam menghasilkan antibodi

4 Salah satu jenis bakteri yang dapat menyebabkan gangguan pencernaan

5 Peralatan laboratorium yang terbuat dari kaca


End file.
